War, blood and SACRIFICE
by Amelie-the-pony
Summary: 10,000 humans left, 5,000, 500 humans left.it is the year 2020. bishop rules and the humans are food,amiele is dead now no one can stop him now.but can a single human bring together there race and defeat bishop.or will they die and crumble?
1. PROLOGE

ok guys this is my first morganville vamps FF so be nice if there are any kool ideas im up to hearing them 

Prologue

23/6/2020  
>officers journal<p>

It has been five years scince the take over. Five long years. Amelie, the founder of morganville has sadly past away, bishop rules with an iron fist. It first began on tv when bishop killed a human, then slowly and painfuly humans started to disapear by the hundreds, if you were sick you get killed, if your healthy you join the undead army. my mother, Claire Daveners, made a rebelion against bishop, my farther Shane Collions was turned not long ago. i was born for a perpose, to free humanity and let the vampires rule end once and for all.

My name is shadow, my age is 17, im in the district 14, i am a vampire hunter and i will not make the same mistake as my mother, who tryed to get revenge fast, i will take my time to prepare the future. the future were humans work and stay together we will rise and put the demons back in the pits of hell! this is my story from now till i die, if i fail all shall be dead and no living thing shall breathe, then the cursed ones shall rise and bring terror to all.


	2. old friends of mothers  past

this is a story of trust so who can shadow trust? or will she trust the wrong person?  
>find out in the next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>the night is cold and the beast is close, the time is almost here, im on my own in the dead of night. the warmth of the fire blazes, im searching for awnsers were others are, other humans. i send my mother a note into the fire and through the wind.<p>

dear mother,  
>they took you, they broke you, they tore you inside ,speak to me in the wind am i here all aloun or am i a prisoner in the dark are there others like me? were are they?<p>

the wind blowed through the trees and headed north and so my journy has started following the wind i liston to the call of the wild that need my help. there are others out there, more humans i must find them or my time will be up. time keeps sliping by i need to be the hero everyone hopes for. when i was a child, my mother always said 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade' which now i know what it means it means to never give up, to always get up when times are hard. i wont be the weak little girl anymore. it gets hard every day food is low and the air smells of death but what gave me hope is the dove in the tree looking at me as if saying 'when theres a will theres a way. as i follow the wind that carrys me north my heart beats for freedom theres only a few humans left. about 500 is what i heard from a vampire i killed last week. thats when i knew there is hope after all. i was a girl scout when i was five. i know how to survive, this is war, the scars i have is to remind me to never fall and fail and never fall in love becuase the ones you love in this world will just die.

i hear foot steps as i walk through the dead forest, i stop. " who is out there!" i say " show your self!" two vampires come out with there hands in the air " who are you?" i hissed. one looked like a hippie with his hair long and baggy jeans, the other looked like a mad scintist with his lab coat and bunny slippers? the mad science fangface looks at me " i knew your mother, fern is it?" i glare at him " no one knows my real name, and how do you know my mother?" i almost yelled, the hippie walks to me, i step back "dont you know? my name is oliver and the crazy person next to me is myrnin"  
>"how do i know i can trust you?"<br>"fern, you mother sent us before the tragic death of your mother, to protect you"  
>"dont call me fern its not my name any more, its shadow, and i dont need your protection" i ran as fast as i could where to wind blow, tears fell out of my eyes as i ran, hope is dieing fast i know i must keep safe but i can not trust a vampire not now, not ever.<p>

i feel sad and alown times are tough but i must keep fighting, till my last breath i shall not fail. when i was young i watched the matrix so thats how i look now, but i have brown hair and blue eyes. is there any hope of life out in this world or am i the last? 

* * *

><p>is she alown or is there more of the human race? can she trust myrnin and oliver?<p> 


	3. wolves and vampires unite behind me

its almost morning, almost safe. i see a small ghost town i belive it was called dallas it reminded me of a movie i watched in girl scouts. where are the humans? i hear running foot steps in the building three days till i face the fact i might die. the town hall were full of vines and flowers. thats when i hear growls and howls, in front of me were ten wolves snarling at me, i dont stop i walk toward them they dont attack me they just snarl and snap. one looks almost human, he was lying on the floor then one by one the turn into humans. the pack leader walks up to me, he was tall and musaly, he stared at me in the eyes i could see pain in his eyes. "who are you, little black riding hood?are you with the cursed ones or are you.." i interuped him " i am a human, looking for others, i wish to pass through dallas now so that my kind will not be the last breathing one" he looks at me sizeing me up finaly he lets me pass " just wait, spend the night here, rest you look tired, we can talk about somethings"  
>"very well, but i may warn you i know how to kill"<br>" not like us to kill, your mother was a great women"  
>" it seem everyone knows my mother"<p>

two wolves drag two scwarming vampires, oh great it mad scientist and his friend hippie, i walk up to them. they look at me. but with sorry eyes.

"let them go, my mother knew them" they let them drop "why are you here?"  
>" we heard news about your race, fern" the one called oliver says<br>" bishop has killed the last 499, your the last of your kind fern, im so very sorry" i saw tears well up in his eyes, i just drop to the ground screaming, wishing i could change the past. it was raining just to rub it in. the wolf leader carrys me inside a old tech shop. he reminds me of my dad, thats when i feel safe in his arms, i stop crying when he sings a song that my mothers friend sung 'how to save a life' his name was micheal glass and hes hiding with his vamp wife, eve. as night passes i wake up the next morning, when i look around the leader was gone but the was food on a plate for me, i eat it as fast as i could. when i was finished i walked outside, and that when i notice the wolves bowing to me, then i know that there with me. all the way.

never again the vampires rule, I'm the last of the humans, and i failed them, but there death will not be in vain, i will die trying, if bishop go's down then all vampires shall dissapear in the dark. last night i had a dream about mother she told me 'don't loose hope, never ever loose the one thing vampires don't have...and that is a beating heart' i grabbed my back pack with weapons and started walking with the beasts i see other vampires join me and the new alliance as i walk, the wolves and vampire rebels walk with me in the cloudy sky only a little light comes out, 36 hours left, i know my place in this world, shadow the saviour, the roud will be rough but i will make it.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUN ok so magor cliff-hanger<p> 


	4. eve and sam oh wait its micheal not sam

flash back..

when i ran away at the age of ten, it was a cold night thats when i saw my first vampire's, they were feeding on my aunty Eve, then i knew my destiny, i grabed a piece of wood near by and i killed my first vampire's, i felt sad in a way but happy that Eve was safe, when i saw the faces of the people around me. Amiele,oliver and myrnin were there, i droped the blood covered wood. knowing im a can save.

end of flash back...

we have walked for miles, i stoped in my tracks a person with blue eyes and blonde hair stood in front of me, with another...Eve and micheal stood there, i felt hot tears in my eyes to finely see them agian, that when i noticed it was night.  
>they wernt aloun bishop standing near my dad, i felt scared but its good to be scared becuase you dont do stupid things. there were about 1000 vampire servents behind them. the werewolfs ran to attack the vamps along side with the rebel vampire's. our nubers were small, blood was everywhere, i fight but my nubers decrese and i notice i was the only one standing, i grab my silver couted sword and attack them until i get to bishop he knew id come for him, he had a gun in his hand...BANG gos the gun i fall holding my chest "i could save you shadow, knod your head if you want to be saved" with my last breath i said " go to hell" and i drift of to a endless sleep.<p>

i failed you mother im so so sorry...

i woke up in heaven i felt light as a feather, then i see them amelie and my dearest mother, they walk towards me "im sorry mom i failed, i failed you and humanity" the stare at me before my mother spoke "you havent failed, you will go back to your body but amelie has something to tell you first" i look at the lady who looks like a angel, oh wait see is now, oh well "when you wake up you wont be you" i look confused, she sighed " you are going to dress up as a diferent person, but in vampire form" i still dont know what she is saying "you are as dump as a mule fern, at least your mother was smart you are like your dad" ok now im angry at her but i fall back to earth through a hole in the clouds, and then i wake up, a lady gave me something to drink...blood? oh dear...

"so where am i? and who in hell are you?" i say to the lady " you dont remeber do you fern colions? im eve glass, and you should thank me, i saved you sooo.. you can get rid of bishop" a man walks towards me "thats right kiddo, today rest tomorrow we train and we train hard and going under cover like us"  
>GULP!... let the fun begin<p>

* * *

><p>so it short but full of events didnt see that one coming did you?<p>

eve: ok is this a play or something? because im never going to be a VAMPIRE!  
>micheal: great i sound like sam<br>claire: y am i died? and have a kid  
>author of MV: yer, because it up to last breathe<br>amelie: i have no idea why im in this  
>myrnin: am i died?<br>oliver: 'sigh'  
>me: ok ok ! stop it, its my fanfiction!<br>(they all look at me)  
>me: oh dear<br>(i start to run)  
>me: i do not own anything sequel will be up AAAHHH! the vamps look hungry!<p> 


End file.
